


Insects

by Orcinus_the_Orca



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Eaten alive, Gen, Murder, Not too graphic but still has its moment, Short Story, When you feature a character so obscure not even the database knows about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcinus_the_Orca/pseuds/Orcinus_the_Orca
Summary: A recon mission takes a nasty turn when a terrorist base suddenly collapses. Only one soldier is left, and quite quickly does he wish he were alone.





	Insects

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This here is a short story I initially wrote for Goretober. Or rather, it's a rewrite of a fic for Goretober. I was looking back at the original and decided I wanted to rewrite it...and so I did! I hope you enjoy! ^^

Static crackled against the damaged radio, the white noise filling the void in the freshly-made chasm. The speaker would pop, the remnants of a voice attempting to speak against the screeching noise but remained unsuccessful. The device rested too far below ground for a signal to be accessible. What sounded like bits of a name were uttered before the line fell dead, and the silence was reinstated.

Kaleidoscope eyes strained to open, pincer-shaped mandibles twitching as the body groaned. It moved, sending chunks of stone, glass, and dirt to clatter onto the ground. The impacts reverberated the hole, mingling with the splashing of sewage. From the body’s vision, the room spun, the conjoined noises brewing a headache. The damage to their antennae did little to help, sending piercing stabs of pain through his head with every move.

The recon soldier shifted and winced, feeling his side explode in agony. His gloved hand reached over to apply pressure against the affliction, grimacing when it slipped. There was a sticky green blood pooling from below his chest, the embroidered name tag of “Freddy” was stained in the substance.

Freddy was grateful for his exoskeleton, knowing that without its protection, he would have died from the fall down. With a bit more care, the soldier turned so that he was sitting and could see the damaged area around him. Fractured eyes searched the dark expanse for his communicator, knowing that if he could find that he could call for assistance. But the floor was too dark, and water was beginning to soak the dirty grounds. Even if he did find it, there was a high chance it would no longer be in working order. 

Freddy moved his body again, this time so that he had a place to lean his head against. He found a stone, damp with sewage, but he would rather not lay in the contaminated water. Once settled, Freddy focused on keeping his breath and applying pressure to his wound. He remained calm, confident that his squad was not far and were on their way, hopefully bringing with them a medic. Afterward, he was sure he would be dispatched, hailed as a hero by many for the data he collected against the enemy group. It brought an off-putting smile to the fly’s face, his eyes sliding closed as drowsiness tugged at his mind.

He was on the verge of sleep when he was awoken by the sound of footsteps. The steps were quick, shoes hitting stone and splashing into dirty puddles as the person moved quickly through the hole. The fly’s eyes opened so they could glare into darkness, his free hand reaching for where his gun should have rested on his hip. He froze soon after, his lips falling agape as he felt the empty space in his holster. Sweat began to gather on his brow, his heart hammering against his chest.

“Your weapon is above level,” spoke a voice. It belonged to a male, and it was shaky, as though they were uncertain of their own tongue. The footsteps were getting nearer, but they were slower and more careful with where they stepped. A silhouette began to form, and the fly immediately took notice of the two massive objects atop this person’s head. They seemed rather flimsy.

“Identify yourself,” Freddy croaked. He winced, feeling the wound in his side pull and blood flow. He tightened his hold protectively, cursing under his breath.

From the darkness, he could see the shadow had stopped. They hesitated, their head swiveling one direction, then to another, their hands fiddling with each other. Freddy glared into the darkness, catching the subtle rippling movement of a coat. The fly did not help his gasp, his tired mind filling in the desperate gaps.

“Y-you’re a doctor!” Freddy exclaimed. He would have thought his squad would be there first, but it wasn’t uncommon for particularly brave medics to venture on ahead. The insect shifted, a quiver in his voice, “Please. You have to help me.”

The silhouette stopped with their fiddling. Eyes were looking at Freddy now, purple irises glowing ominously in the dark. They stared at the wounded soldier with shock, a shrill squeaking coming from the body. As soon as it had started, though, it ended, and the shadow began to move closer. The darkness pulled away, leaving a grey rat in its place whose large ears sagged against his head. Eyes of empathy stared down at Freddy, and when he looked away, it seemed he was tearing himself apart. The rat started to rummage through a medical bag, something so substantial Freddy wasn’t sure how he had missed it. Either way, relief flooded the soldier, and he let his head fall back. He offered a silent prayer of thanks to the gods, the sickness of fear in his stomach beginning to diminish.

“I’m really sorry.”

Freddy’s eyes opened, his mouth falling open to ask what that meant before he was met with gas in his face. The recon soldier hacked, his eyes beginning to burn, and his throat threatening to close at the invading acrid taste. The fly tried to demand an answer, but his tongue refused to work, leaving the soldier to writhe for control.

The rat was trembling on the verge of tears as he rummaged the soldier’s pockets. Freddy wanted to fight back, but his limbs would not respond. He could only wheeze helplessly as his body shut down.

“Pheromones,” his attacker explained once he had withdrawn a disc from Freddy’s pocket. “This sewage impasse is infested with insects. The pheromones will attract them and...well you’ll be dead by the time they get here. Hopefully...”

Freddy stared, all feeling in his tongue gone and his throat closing. He was suffocating, forced to watch as the data he had just risked his life to steal was placed into the medical bag. The rat patted it, making sure it was safe and got to his feet. The rat hesitated, his violet eyes watching the soldier choke.

“I’m really sorry,” the rat repeated, and Freddy hated how sincere it was. “But this is better. Trust me. If you stayed alive, bad people would come for you. I...I wish I could do more.”

Tears were spilling down his face when the rat turned and ran. His lab coat billowed behind him as he ran back into the sewage system. Not soon after he had left, bugs of all shapes and sizes and colors began to erupt from the tunnels. They were all twitching in hunger, catching onto the delicious scent of food. They gathered on the soldier’s still body, tearing his clothes and picking his body apart. They fought, attempting to take the better and juicier piece for themselves.

Freddy was alive for the first couple minutes, kaleidoscoped eyes forced to watch as his broken body was devoured.


End file.
